PROJECT SUMMARY In support of the parent grant, the National Consortium on Alcohol and Neurodevelopment in Adolescence- Administrative Resource (U24 AA021695), this supplement is for collaborators at the University of North Carolina Wilmington (UNCW) to provide support for retention efforts at the NCANDA-Duke Project Site. The goal is to improve Duke?s retention of participants to at least the consortium-wide goal of 85% and to retain staff at Duke to aid in this pursuit. This supplement is being submitted following guidance from the NCANDA Scientific Advisory Board (April, 2019), who noted significant limitations at the Duke site pertaining to retention and suggested the course of action proposed herein as an effective solution. The proposed changes were put into effect in July 2019 and have been highly effective in improving retention, such that the Duke site is now close to the consortium goal of >85%. The purpose of this supplement is to continue this support such that the gains made at Duke can be retained and extended in Year 9 of the parent grant.